Jeremy and Anna
The former romantic relationship between the Supernatural Hunter Jeremy Gilbert and the deceased vampire Anna. Anna initially uses Jeremy for his blood to get her mother back, but she falls for him in the process and begins to feel guilty about her plans, only to discover that he, too, is using her to get close to Vicki. They later begin dating, but are torn apart by Anna's death. When Anna returns as a ghost, Jeremy identifies her as the love of his life and cheats on Bonnie with her by kissing her, before they part ways once again. They are referred to as "Janna" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season One tries to prove the existence of vampires to Jeremy.]] While researching his history paper in the library, Jeremy meets Anna after she pushes some books on him. She helps him with his research due to the fact that she knows the library well. They begin a friendly debate about the existence of vampires, and Anna does extensive research of her own to prove their existence to Jeremy. They start hanging out, but Jeremy warns her that he's on the rebound from Vicki. Jeremy starts avoiding Anna, telling Damon that she can be weird. Intent on finding out who Anna is, Damon encourages Jeremy to meet up with her, which he does, and Damon recognises her as Pearl's daughter. Jeremy invites Anna to Duke's party in the woods, and she agrees to do so for convenience's sake. At the party, Jeremy asks Anna to be his girlfriend, but she tells him that she's leaving town. Jeremy kisses Anna, but sees her eyes change. Before he can ask her about it, Ben, the guy who Anna turned so he could help her get her mother back, knocks him unconscious. Anna tells Ben that he didn't have to hit Jeremy so hard- which shows that she cares about him. She confronts Elena in the tomb and concedes that she was ready to use Jeremy's blood to resurrect her mother, but can settle for Elena's. Anna later arrives at Jeremy's house, revealing that her plans changed. While preparing dinner, Jeremy purposely cuts his hand to prove that Anna's a vampire, and encourages her to bite him. She gives in and drinks from him, but soon flees, unable to control herself. She appears in his room, telling him that she could have, and should have, killed him. He admits that he wants to become a vampire. Anna says that there are three reasons to turn someone (for a slave, revenge or love) and that he doesn't fit any of the categories. She eventually gives in and agrees to turn him, but he backs out of it once Vicki's body is found and she's heartbroken to realize that he only wanted to become a vampire because he thought Vicki was one. He tries to apologise, but she disappears. When Anna confronts him for using her, he tells her he knows that she only befriended him for his blood. They call it even and resume their friendship. Soon after, they have sex for the first time. Pearl forces Anna to leave with her, so Anna bids goodbye to a sleeping Jeremy. Anna later visits Jeremy, informing him that John killed her mother, and he comforts her. She makes the decision to leave town and asks Jeremy to come with her, offering to turn him into a vampire. He refuses her, and she leaves behind a vial of her blood in case he changes his mind. Anna visits Jeremy on Founder's Day to warn him that the tomb vampires are after the founding families, including Jeremy. However, the device is activated and the deputies drag Anna away, despite Jeremy's protests. Damon tells Jeremy that he saw Anna die and expresses how he wanted to help her but couldn't due to the pain inflicted by the device. He offers to erase Jeremy's memories of her, like he did after Vicki's death, but he refuses because he doesn't want there to be a hole without knowing why it's there. He then takes Anna's blood and overdoses on Elena's pills. Season Two 's ghost visits Jeremy.]]After Elena finds Jeremy unconscious, she's furious to learn that he's disappointed he's not a vampire. He then tells Elena and Stefan that Anna's dead. Jeremy's shot to death by Liz, and his resurrection is brought around with promised consequences. He goes downstairs and sees Anna and Vicki standing before him. Season Three Jeremy continues to see Anna and Vicki, and Anna eventually tells Jeremy not to trust Vicki. Anna visits Jeremy and wakes him up, happy that he can hear her. He says he was dreaming about her. He later appears to her, attempting to warn him about the darkness. He decides to shut her out, upsetting her as she doesn't want to be alone. and Anna realize they can touch each other.]] Jeremy asks Anna for information about Mikael. However, she tells him that she doesn't want to help Damon and Katherine, which leads to Damon hurting Jeremy. Anna gives in and tells Jeremy where they can find Mikael. Anna warns Jeremy about darkness she senses around him. She then witnesses the fight between Jeremy and Bonnie. She tells him that he shouldn't be thinking of her when he's around Bonnie. Jeremy claims that he can't stop and she admits to feeling the same. They realize that they can touch. kisses Anna.]]Anna and Jeremy are in the town square listening to Tobias Fell give a speech and she jokes about how the founders stole from the vampires. They then hold hands as they watch. When Elena asks Jeremy to try and reach Lexi on the Other Side, Anna tells him that not all supernatural spirits go there as that some of them find peace. Elena asks if Anna is there with them, but Anna told Jeremy to tell that her she wasn't because she would not like it. Later, in the Mystic Grill bathroom, Anna and Jeremy share a kiss. Unknown to them, Bonnie has cast an unveiling spell and they are caught by Elena who yells at them for what they've done. At the Illumination Night, Anna and Jeremy meet up. Caroline calls Jeremy and accuses Anna of stealing the necklace. Jeremy defends her and says that she would never take it. Elena shows up and also accuses Anna of taking the necklace. Jeremy continues to defend her and tells Elena he's always loved Anna and she's always been the one. Elena says he can't love a ghost for the rest of his life. Anna appears with the necklace and Elena leaves. Anna apologises to Jeremy for taking it and tells him that she was scared to be alone on the Other Side and wanted more time to find her mother. Jeremy tells Anna they can still see each other but Anna says they shouldn't. Jeremy tries to talk to Bonnie, but she doesn't give him a chance to explain because she doesn't think he deserves the opportunity to tell her. Quotes ;Season One :Anna: Oh my god. I am so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other. And I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom. Are you ok? :Jeremy: Yeah, I'm fine. :Anna: Ohh! I'm Anna. :Jeremy: I'm Jeremy. :-- Bloodlines ---- :Anna: Maybe we can have a fright night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies. :Jeremy: Uh..Yeah, yea sure. :Anna: Why does that sound like a no way in hell? :-- Bloodlines ---- :Anna: Hey, um... do, do you wanna do something later, maybe? :Jeremy: Oh, sorry, I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance. :Anna: Oh. How'd you get stuck with that? :Jeremy: Well, I'm failing English, so I copped a plea. :-- Unpleasantville ---- :Anna: You just couldn't live without me, huh? :Jeremy: Well, I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick. :-- Children of the Damned ---- :Anna: "So you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?" :Jeremy: "It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kinda wanna get back out there. You know, not be such a loner. And, uh, I like you. You're fun, and...you're also kinda strange and lurky, but, uh, I guess I like that too." :-- Fool Me Once ---- :Jeremy: Why didn't you... kill me? :Anna: I don't know. Maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you. :Jeremy: Like what? :Anna: Lost. But why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it? :Jeremy: Because if it was true, maybe... I don't know. Maybe it's true about Vicki. And also because... I want you to turn me. :-- There Goes the Neighborhood ---- :Jeremy: Come on, you can't keep saying no to me. :Anna: Look, I'm not gonna turn someone who learned everything he knows about vampires from Netflix. :-- Let The Right One In ---- :Jeremy: There's a part of me that's so angry.. that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memories, but.. there's also this other part of me that's glad. I..I don't want to remember Vicki like that. :Anna: As a monster? :Jeremy: No, as someone who wanted to hurt me. :Anna: When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back, but then things changed. All the time we spent together. I would never do anything to hurt you..not now..you know that right? :Jeremy: Yeah, I know that. :-- Miss Mystic Falls ---- :Anna: Your uncle John wants us dead. :Jeremy: Oh, you don't know that. :Anna: Yes, I do. He's a hater, Jeremy. :Jeremy: Well, I'm not. :Anna: No. You're something else entirely. :Jeremy: Oh, yeah? What would that be? :Anna: My weakness. :-- Blood Brothers ---- :Jeremy: You’re leaving? :Anna: I’ve been thinking, you can come with me, I could turn you. I mean, you said you wanted me to. :-- Founder's Day ;Season Three :Anna: Jeremy, tell me you can hear me! :Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, I can hear you, all right! What the hell? What is it? :Anna: I've been trying to get you to hear me for days. Yelling your name, screaming. :Jeremy: You have? :Anna: (nods) What changed? I've been trying to get through to you. Why now? :Jeremy: I was dreaming about you. I... :Anna: (smiles) You were dreaming about me? :Jeremy: I can't believe this is actually happening; that you're actually here. :Anna: I'm here. :-- Disturbing Behavior ---- :Anna: It's a two-way street, Jeremy. I only pop up when you're thinking about me. That's why you haven't told her. Isn't it? You don't want her to know you still care. :Jeremy: I can't do this right now. I can't. This is just too much. :Anna: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. :Jeremy: Good-bye, Anna :Anna: Don't! Jeremy, please. Don't shut me out. :-- Disturbing Behavior ---- :Anna: I'm not helping them. :Jeremy: No, it's ok to help, They're looking for a way to stop Klaus. :Anna: I don't care. Katherine is not a friend to you. Neither of them are. :-- The Reckoning ---- :Anna: Why are you thinking about me when you're calling her? :Jeremy: I didn't think I was! ... I don't think I can stop thinking about you. :Anna: I can't stop thinking about you either. :-- Smells Like Teen Spirit ---- :Anna: I need you to believe me. :Jeremy: I shouldn't even be talking to you. This is not ok. :Anna: Then send me away. I'm only here, because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away, Jeremy. It's that easy. :Jeremy: I don't know why this is happening. Or when it's going to stop. But before it's done, I have to do this. :-- Ghost World ---- :Jeremy: This.. This doesn’t have to be goodbye. :Anna: No.. but it should be. Elena was right. I'm holding you back. :-- Ghost World Trivia *Jeremy discovered what Anna was after gradual suspicion and research in a similar manner to how Elena discovered what Stefan was. *Jeremy and Anna actually fell in love twice; when Anna was a vampire and after she became a ghost. **During his time interacting with her while she was a ghost, he cheated on Bonnie with Anna, which suggests that their strong bond never faded. *While Jeremy wanted to be a vampire in order to be with Vicki forever (before he realized she was dead), Jeremy wanted to turn into a vampire and shut off his emotions after he discovered Anna's death. Gallery AnnaJeremyBite.jpg JeremyAnna.jpg Tumblr lsusnkEpnG1qlg9jpo1 500.png Tumblr lstflqkpm21qdq1ll.png Tumblr lmnevqXObT1qcmptjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lssydwAmvx1r118pho1 500.png OM3 (6).jpg OM3 (7).jpg OM3 (8).jpg Annabelle.jpg Normal_TVD112008.jpg tumblr_lts20foJ871qd2ydho1_500.jpg JANNA.jpg tumblr_ltw750PZq21qd2ydho1_500.jpg tumblr_ltw7au3gpr1qd2ydho1_500.jpg Anna-Jeremy-Elena-and-Rick-Ghost-World.jpg Jeremy-and-Anna-Ghost-World.jpg tumblr_lf15olzwAf1qfh146o1_500.png tumblr_ljyd9jQaOP1qcxvf0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lsx5vjiB5x1qfh146o1_500.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship